<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Драбблы g-pg by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347511">Драбблы g-pg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020'>fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Firefly 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Other, fandom Firefly 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p> Низкорейтинговые драбблы команды fandom Firefly 2020<br/>Одна работа – одна глава.</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne, Malcolm Reynolds &amp; Zoë Washburne, Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Firefly 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Лист на ветру</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Название:</b> Лист на ветру<br/>
<b>Автор:</b> <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/613052">Йосафбридж</a><br/>
<b>Бета:</b> fandom Firefly 2020<br/>
<b>Размер:</b> драббл, 121 слово<br/>
<b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> спойлер → <span class="spoiler">Ривер Тэм, Малькольм Рейнольдс, упоминается Зои Уошбёрн и Хобан "Уош" Уошбёрн</span><br/>
<b>Категория:</b> джен<br/>
<b>Жанр:</b> тлен<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Когда он держал штурвал так, он не был просто пилотом, - он с ним сливался, они были единым целым.<br/>
Он лишь мимолётно уводил руку в сторону - и тонны железа, подобно пушинке, повиновались.<br/>
Он маневрировал. Лавировал. Уворачивался.<br/>
Да, их трясло, команда молилась всем богам, но он знал, что делает.<br/>
Глыба черканула обшивку. Он пролетал мимо, отделавшись царапиной. Кейли или Инара потом закрасят.</p><p>Столкновение с землёй было неизбежным, и он, сцепив зубы, выравнивал горизонт из последних сил. Совершая почти невозможное, целовался с твердью, плавно и нежно. Хорошо, не совсем нежно.</p><p>Он прикрывал глаза и облегчённо выдыхал:</p><p>— Я словно лист на ветру. — Ривер распахнула глаза, выпуская штурвал, — смотрите, как я парю.</p><p>Мэл, сидя на соседнем кресле, невольно вздрогнул. И порадовался, что Зои в своей каюте.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Жизнь найдет выход</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Написано по заявке: История корабля до покупки Мэлом. Кто им владел, где его произвели, что там жило, во что вляпались Мэл и Зои при покупке?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Название:</b> Жизнь найдет выход<br/>
<b>Автор:</b> <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/613052">Йосафбридж</a><br/>
<b>Бета:</b> fandom Firefly 2020<br/>
<b>Размер:</b> драббл, 235 слов<br/>
<b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> что-то и некоторые другие<br/>
<b>Категория:</b> джен<br/>
<b>Жанр:</b> юмор<br/>
<b>Рейтинг:</b> G — PG-13</p><p>Там жило что-то.</p><p>В его недрах, где-то очень глубоко, время от времени раздавался скрежет, словно десяток когтистых лапок пробегал то в один, то в другой угол.</p><p>Оно не нуждалось в освещении или отоплении, все, что ему было нужно - это крыша над головой, укрытие, убежище.</p><p>Оно, возможно, было в бегах и скрывалось за прослойкой металла - хоть и ржавого, дырявого, полусгнившего местами, но все же надёжно защищающего от внешних врагов.</p><p>Оно, конечно, питалось чем-то, и тогда по пустынным коридорам разносился хруст и чавканье.<br/>
Как ему удавалось добыть пищу, не выползая на свет божий? — Спасибо, давно покинутые и всеми забытые остатки запасов. Хочешь жрать — найдешь, что. Никогда не знаешь, что может оказаться съедобным.</p><p>Но однажды в его единоличные владения ступила нога. Даже несколько чужих ног. Враги.</p><p>Они настигли врасплох, как впрочем всегда бывало. Пришлось затаится.</p><p>Если передвигаться очень тихо, есть шанс, что не обнаружат. А ещё враги пополнили запасы съестного. Чего-то вкусного, по-настоящему съедобного.</p><p>Оно тырило жратву по-тихому, как какая-то крыса, но не испытывало от этого угрызений совести. Оно вообще не знало, что такое совесть.</p><p>Но однажды оно просчитались и попалось. Пришлось держать оборону, что ещё оставалось?</p><p>Суета и визг, оглушающий не хуже увесистого удара тяжёлым.</p><p>— Эт чё? Бурундук? — Джейн потыкал тельце носком ботинка.</p><p>— Ты его убил? — охнула Кейли, присаживаясь на корточки и беря зверя в ладошки. — Бедненький.</p><p>— Мэ-э-э-эл! На твоём корабле что, водятся грызуны? — брезгливо озираясь по сторонам, нахмурилась Инара. — Вычти из моей арендной платы услуги дезинсектора.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Крутое пике</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Зарисовка о том, как капитан с Инарою могли бы начать свои отношения, переступив все это застенчивость/томность/тормознутость/иное</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Название:</b> Крутое пике<br/>
<b>Автор:</b> <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/613052">Йосафбридж</a><br/>
<b>Бета:</b> fandom Firefly 2020<br/>
<b>Размер:</b> драббл, 587 слов<br/>
<b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Мэл/Инара и экипаж<br/>
<b>Категория:</b> гет<br/>
<b>Жанр:</b> юмор, романс<br/>
<b>Рейтинг:</b> G — PG-13</p><p>Если летишь к херам, в пропасть, без пяти минут всмятку, может случиться всякое.</p><p>Экипаж знает свое дело – вцепиться всем во все, что не движется. Руками, ногами, зубами. Зажмуриться. И молиться всем богам, которые типа существуют и типа помогут. А лучше молиться на пилота. Или материться.</p><p>– Уош, Qù nǐ de! (кит. – «Твою мать!») </p><p>– Все в порядке, Мэл. Ну, или не совсем. Зои, цветок мой дикий, женушка моя ненаглядная, помни, что любил тебя до самой послед...</p><p>– Заткнись и посади нас нежно, дорогой.</p><p>– Мэл, иногда ты меня удивляешь – с виду такой грубиян, а внутри ранимая душа.</p><p>– Целоваться будем позже.</p><p>– Мне начинать волноваться, сэр?</p><p>До столкновения с твердыней – девять... Восемь–пятьдесят–девять. Восемь–пятьдесят–восемь…</p><p>Мэл напряженно оглядел экипаж. Сосчитал всех по головам. Проклятье, одной не хватает. Разумеется.</p><p>Домчаться до шаттла - несколько львиных прыжков. Шатающегося тяжело бухающего льва прыжков.</p><p>– Инара...</p><p>Тело лежало на полу. Бездыханное, лицом вниз.</p><p>– Gāisǐ. (кит. – «Черт»).</p><p>Чтобы тело поднять, необходимо наклониться – чего проще. Корабль сильно тряхнуло. Проклятье. Чтобы тело поднять, нужно сперва с него встать.<br/>
Зато к телу вернулись чувства – лёгкий вздох слетел с прекрасных губ.</p><p>– Мэл? Почему ты на мне?</p><p>– Мы падаем. Пришел проверить, надёжно ли ты пристегнулась. А ты тут лежишь. Вот.</p><p>– И ты решил выступить живым щитом? Как благородно.</p><p>– Вроде того, ага. Кстати, по поводу того, что я сказал недавно... Ну, помнишь, о шлюхотеме...</p><p>– Припоминаю. Это было десять минут назад. Ты ещё упомянул, что ни за что не лег бы рядом с такими, как я.</p><p>– Кхм. – Как у нее получается вводить его в состояние такой неловкости? Конечно, тот факт, что он все ещё лежит на ней, тоже способствует... – Так вот, именно об этом. Я, возможно, слегка перегнул там. А ещё я... Ты... У тебя тут кровь, – вдруг удивился он, обратив внимание на рассеченный лоб. Как ему удается заставить ее смутиться от одного лишь прикосновения? Конечно, тот факт, что он все ещё лежит на ней... </p><p>Кажется, Мэл заметил, что все ещё лежит на ней и попытался приподняться. Корабль тряхнуло. Мэл вновь повалился на Инару, каким-то невероятным образом упав губами на ее губы. Неловкость ситуации перешла всякие границы.</p><p>– Прости. Может, перейдем лучше на кровать. Там мягче. В смысле, безопасней, я имею в виду безопасней.</p><p>Жалкая улыбка была ему ответом.</p><p>– Кажется, ты проломил мне ребро.</p><p>Компаньонский приемчик, понял Мэл. Если б это было правдой, она бы так не улыбалась.</p><p>Кажется, они падали целую вечность.</p><p>Спасали резкие движения.</p><p>Резко – на ноги. Резким рывком – подтянуть Инару к себе. Синхронно врезаться в стену. Синхронно – в противоположную. Резко повалиться на кровать. Теперь он снизу, но его это, похоже, не печалит.</p><p>Если летишь к херам, в пропасть, жалеть и откладывать нет смысла – ведь скоро познакомишься с боженькой воочию. Буквально через пару минут. Или секунд.</p><p>К черту недомолвки.</p><p>От очередного толчка поцелуй лишь углубился. </p><p>При отсутствии надлежащих техусловий наиболее эффективна при тряске схема репки: Мэл – за кровать, Инара – за Мэла. </p><p>Столкновение.</p><p>Толчок в 12 баллов.</p><p>Вскрик ужаса под лязг железного пуза о камни и под звон разлетающихся вдребезги стеклянных безделушек.</p><p>Разожмурив глаза, с облегчением обнаружить – живы.</p><p>Вроде бы даже целы.</p><p>Тела обвивают друг друга, и поцелуй по инерции – как самое естественное, что только может быть. Что давно витало между ними, искрило и ждало возможности проявиться. Подобающий. Глубокий, насыщенный, продолжительный.</p><p>– Мэл! Вы там как, живы?</p><p>– А? – «Где я? Что я? Что происходит?» – А, да. Да. Вы?</p><p>– И мы. Я словно лист...</p><p>Уоша прервали. Предположительно, Зои.</p><p>В коварных карих глазах вновь промелькнула толика смущения. Что, конечно, не означало,  что случившимся событиям пора завершаться.</p><p>– Что дальше?.. – невинно хлопнув ресницами, спросила Инара.</p><p>– Так далеко я не планировал, – честно признался капитан. – Я рассчитывал на неизбежную смерть.<br/>
А впрочем, умереть мы всегда успеем.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Дежавю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Незваный гость на вечеринке у Инары, спойлер→<span>ретеллинг Мухи-Цокотухи</span>←</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Название:</b> Дежавю<br/>
<b>Автор:</b> <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/613052">Йосафбридж</a><br/>
<b>Бета:</b> fandom Firefly 2020<br/>
<b>Размер:</b> драббл, 508 слов<br/>
<b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Мэл/Инара, старичок, гости дорогие, команда упоминается<br/>
<b>Категория:</b> гет<br/>
<b>Жанр:</b> околоюмор, романс, экшн<br/>
<b>Рейтинг:</b> G — PG-13<br/>
</p><p>— У меня дежавю. Кажется, я уже бывал здесь раньше.</p><p>Инара, шагая под руку с Мэлом, улыбнулась.</p><p>— Да, и закончилось в прошлый раз все не слишком радостно. Ты получил удар мечом.</p><p>— Ты как-то не так запомнила. На самом деле я тогда победил. — Инара вновь усмехнулась. — Напомни, почему мы здесь?</p><p>Они вышли в центр просторного зала с огромной вращающейся люстрой. Играла музыка, гости звонко смеялись, кто-то танцевал, кто-то пил, а кто-то пил и при этом танцевал.</p><p>— Потому что это вечеринка моего дня рождения, и вы все приглашены.</p><p>— Как великодушно с твоей стороны, приглашать мою скромную команду на столь напыщенную великосветскую вечеринку.</p><p>— Мэл, не начинай.</p><p>— Сегодня твое слово для меня — закон, — он отвесил поклон. — Помнится, в прошлый раз был танец. Повторим?</p><p>Они закружились в танце вместе с другими гостями. Откуда набежало столько народу, Инара и сама не знала — она всего лишь позвала пару старых знакомых.</p><p>Закончив танец, Мэл вновь поклонился, на этот раз менее фамильярно, и вызвался принести Инаре прохладительный напиток. Инара тем временем заговорила с одним из гостей, вежливо кивая на его комплименты.</p><p>Вдруг какой-то старичок подхватил именинницу под руку и поволок в уголок.</p><p>— О, теперь я вижу, — загадочно улыбнулся он. От этой улыбки Инаре стало не по себе. Вежливо улыбаясь, она, меж тем, стала глазами искать в толпе Мэла.</p><p>— Что видите? — уточнила она, глянув на хитрые бусинки за жёлтыми стеклами очков.</p><p>— Вижу, почему вы так дороги для Малкольма Рейнольдса, а значит, и для меня.</p><p>Старичок напоминал паука, беспрестанно плетущего сети и заманивающего в них жертву. Инару.</p><p>— Простите, я вас знаю?</p><p>— Нет, это вы простите меня, где же мои манеры. — Старичок сжал верхнее предплечье Инары значительно сильнее и сладко шепнул ей на ухо: — Аделай Нишка. Скажите, прекрасная мисс Серра, вам знакомы работы Шань Ю?</p><p>Инара едва ли успела вскрикнуть, как вторая цепкая рука накрыла ее рот.</p><p>— Вы будете вести себя тихо и ласково, моя дорогая, иначе ваш капитан лишится головы, стоит вам только пискнуть.</p><p>Инара отчаянно извивалась, когда заметила, что на Мэла и остальных направлены пистолеты. На вечеринке половина гостей оказалась ряжеными. Люди Нишки. Инара укусила руку, сжимающую ее рот, и воспользовалась появившейся возможностью, чтобы вскрикнуть:</p><p>— Мэл!.. — вскрик привлек внимание остальных.</p><p>Остальные, заметив неладное, с криками кинулись врассыпную, как тараканы и козявки, забираясь по щелям и под лавки.</p><p>Старичок тем временем выкручивал Инаре руки, крепко прижимая к себе свою добычу и молчаливо ухмыляясь – какая строптивая попалась добыча. Инара извивалась, но тщетно — старичок, на удивление, был полон сил. </p><p>Мэл, Зоуи, Джейн и остальные глазами оценивали положение вещей и распределение сил. Силы Нишки слегка перевешивали.</p><p>Вдруг откуда ни возьмись в воздухе полоснула искра стали. Острой, как бритва. Человек, державший Мэла на мушке, повалился замертво, с рассеченной грудью.</p><p>В следующий миг Мэл подскочил к Нишке и со всего маха снёс старичку голову. Голова с характерным звуком упала на до блеска начищенный пол и покатилась в сторону.</p><p>Инара вскрикнула. И упала в руки Мэла.</p><p>Тем временем, команда воспользовалась отвлекающим маневром и сравняла, а после и перевесила силы в свою пользу. Впрочем, лишившись лидера, шайка его псов подрастеряла былой пыл, мотивацию и некоторые конечности.</p><p>Гости постепенно повыползали из своих щелей и углов, оправляясь от шока. Кто-то даже зааплодировал спасителю. Прилетали светляки, зажигали огоньки вокруг огромной летающей люстры, то-то стало весело, то-то хорошо...</p><p>— Видишь, — самодовольно хмыкнул Мэл, бережно прижимая к себе драгоценную именинницу и отводя ее к окошечку, — я тренировался с мечом, и не зря. Снова победил. Я спас тебя, а теперь, душа-девица, на тебе хочу жениться.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Что?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Маленький секрет Большого Джейна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>У Джейна есть маленький секрет</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Название: </b> Маленький секрет Большого Джейна.<br/>
<b> Автор: </b> fandom Firefly 2020<br/>
<b> Бета: </b> fandom Firefly 2020 / анонимный доброжелатель<br/>
<b> Размер: </b> мини, 1190 слов<br/>
<b> Пейринг/Персонажи: </b> Джейн Кобб-Ривер Тем Категория: джен<br/>
<b> Жанр: </b> драма, флафф<br/>
<b> Рейтинг: </b> G<br/>
<b> Краткое содержание: </b> У всех есть секреты. У кого-то большие, у кого-то маленькие, но они есть у всех. И Джейн Кобб не исключение.<br/>


</p>
<p>У всех есть секреты. У кого-то большие, у кого-то маленькие — но они есть у всех. И Джейн Кобб не исключение. </p><p>При всей своей наглости, брутальности и мощи, у Джейна тоже припрятан маленький секрет.<br/>
В ящике для оружия, куда он никого не допускает, среди гранат, пистолетов и автоматов. Среди запасных магазинов и батарей, банок с солидолом, машинным маслом, патронов, и прочей ерунды, в мотке старой ветоши, перевязанной пучком пакли, лежит его сокровище. И будь он проклят, если хоть одна душа узнает об этом.<br/>
Даже письма от мамы, аккуратно сложенные и перевязанные веревочкой, хранятся не так тщательно. Этот сверток он достает в особенно тяжелые времена — когда мятежная душа мается без пристанища, и Джейн не понимает, что же происходит и чего ему хочется, а одиночество накатывает с такой силой, что нет мочи и хочется выть от тоски. Когда даже Вера не приносит успокоения, в самый темный час, вдали от ближайшей цивилизации. Именно в такое время оружейный ящик появляется из-под кровати.</p><p>Джейну не просто жилось в детстве: часто прилетало от мальчишек с соседней фермы за его девчачье имя, доставалось от старших сестер за нерасторопность и откровенную лень, получал он и от отца и от дяди, особенно когда попадался под «горячую руку». Единственная, кто продолжала любить его не смотря ни на что, для кого он всегда был и оставался единственным и самым любимым мальчиком, была мама.<br/>
И сколько бы ему не было лет, чем бы он не занимался, мама всегда оставалась мамой. Она писала ему трогательные письма, вязала теплые вещи и с радостью обнимала при каждой встрече, не забывая при этом поучать и отдавать подзатыльники за несознательность.<br/>
Именно мама всегда была главным утешением и поддержкой во всех делах и авантюрах его детства. Только к ней приходил маленький Джейн, утыкался носом в подол старенького платья и рыдал, бессвязно рассказывая про своих обидчиков, что не хотели играть с малолеткой, и страхи темноты, живущей в амбаре. Мама гладила его по голове, приговаривая и научая как лучше дать пинка Рыжему Стиву, чтобы не зазнавался или как громче посмеяться над своими страхами. А для поддержки и уверенности в себе, она связала ему друга, компаньона и товарища. Связала, как могла, из старого мотка грубой коричневой пряжи. Набила рубленным сеном и успокаивающей травой — чтобы обнимая его, Джейн лучше спал и тревожные, злые духи темноты не докучали ее мальчику. Счастью пятилетнего мальчишки не было предела.</p><p>И лишь позже он узнал, что такие странные животные назывались — пони, и жили они когда-то на изначальной земле. Были похожи на обычных лошадей, только маленького размера. Его игрушка был кем угодно, но не пони — может быть осликом, мулом, странным гибридом лошади и жирафа. Потрепанная, одноглазая, с куцым хвостом, прошедшая вместе с ним огонь, воду и логово наемников. </p><p>Именно ее он сжимал в руке, матерясь на всю округу, когда на ярмарке грязный цыган набивал на плече его первую татуху, а потом мама ремнем набивала уже его задницу. Ей же он рассказывал о своих первых похождениях с девчонками — как Толстая Бетси пнула его между ног, когда Джейн полез к ней целоваться, а потом сидел в речке, остужая все причинные мета, и зарекаясь больше не водиться с девчонками, потому что они глупые дуры. </p><p>Спустя несколько лет, именно эта игрушка помогла сделать решающий выбор — уехать из дома или остаться помогать матери на ферме. Уже взрослый Джейн надравшись для храбрости отцовской настойки, спешно собирал свои вещи, запихивая их в дорожный мешок, и случайно нашел своего старого приятеля по играм. Выслушав его длинную и местами бессвязную речь о пользе звездных полетов, пони так удачно свалилась с подоконника, подав знак, что… </p><p>«И вообще, нечего делать в этой дыре, пора завоевывать миры! Ведь там меня ждут женщины и деньги!»</p><p>А спустя много лет, именно ее мать прислала ему в посылке — как напоминание о доме, где его всегда любят и ждут.</p><p>Конечно, вначале было неловко, и даже немного странно: здоровый детина под два метра ростом, с автоматом наперевес и сигарой в зубах, прячет в нагрудном кармане бронежилета маленького пони, дергает затвор и приговаривает:<br/>
«Мы прорвемся, бабки все равно будут наши!». </p><p>Ему всегда было наплевать. У каждого есть свои странности. </p><p>Так было до тех пор, пока он не стал наемником на Серенити. И только здесь, его пони надолго поселился в ящике для оружия, чтобы ни одна душа не узнала о его слабости и привязанности. Разговоров и насмешек было не избежать. Он это прекрасно понимал, когда сам же подшучивал над Уошем и его динозаврами. Но там был отдельный, клинический случай. Да еще и его женушка, готовая порвать любого на куски за своего любимого недотепу.</p><p>Он долго хранил свою тайну, лишь иногда доставая ее из ящика, и размотав старые тряпки — с непонятными и приятным теплом, где-то там, в груди, смотрел на это страшное животное. Пальцы сжимали маленькое вязанное тельце, и он с удовольствием слушал, как тихо шуршит трава внутри пони, от которого все еще можно было уловить запах дома, смешанный с запахом металла и теплого машинного масла. </p><p>Его тайна так и осталась бы тайной от всех, но однажды на корабле появилась ОНА.</p><p>Джейна чуть удар не хватил, когда вернувшись вечером после ужина в свою каюту, он обнаружил «эту странную девку», сидящую на его кровати. А второй удар его чуть не хватил, когда она ногой выдвинула ящик из-под кровати и без всякой интонации произнесла:</p><p>— Она некрасивая, но мне нравится.</p><p>Сначала, он подумал, что девчонка говорит о любимой Вере — она ведь тоже лежала в том ящике. Но когда ее загребущие ручонки стали копаться в его оружии, целенаправленно что-то ища, Джейн не выдержал.</p><p>— Поднимай свою тощую задницу, и тащи ее из моей каюты! Как ты вообще сюда попала? — прорычал Джейн.<br/>
— Она звала меня поиграть, — невозмутимо ответила Ривер, доставая заветный сверток. Ее пальцы быстро развернули тряпье, извлекая на свет игрушку.</p><p>Джейн сам не понял, как сдержался, и не убил ее на мете за такое кощунство, он сам не понимал. Подавив первый порыв просто взять девчонку за шкирку и выкинуть из своей каюты, наемник с сопением ждал, что будет дальше.<br/>
Ривер погладила пони по голове, пробежалась длинными гибкими пальцами по шее и заглянула под брюхо. Видимо уловив его настрой, осторожно перевернула ее вверх ногами и покрутила в руках.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — не выдержал он.<br/>
— Я пытаюсь понять — кто это?<br/>
— Что не понятного, это лошадь! — рявкнул, он и попытался с силой вырвать игрушку из рук девчонки. Но ее пальцы, удивительно сильные, не отпустили. Раздался тихий хруст. Джейн замер, а Ривер уставилась на него. </p><p>— Ей больно. Ты не слышишь? — удивленно спросила она.<br/>
— Ты что… больная? Это всего лишь… игрушка! — возмутился Джейн.<br/>
— Она не просто игрушка. Она друг. Твой друг. Ты знал?<br/>
— Что?..<br/>
— Друзей не бросают. Таких не бросают. Других можно. Но не этих.<br/>
— Не понял… — Джейн тщетно пытался уловить смысл ее слов. — Откуда ты знаешь?<br/>
— Она мне сказала, — просто ответила Ривер. — Ты не бойся, я никому не расскажу о ней.<br/>
— Я и не боюсь! — немного нервно усмехнулся Джейн и спрятал руки в карманы штанов.<br/>
— Они никогда не узнают. Я не скажу, — она положила пони на край его кровати и встала. </p><p>Джейн посторонился пропуская Ривер к входной двери. </p><p>— Я приду завтра, — безапелляционно заявила она. — Поиграть. Ей скучно одной.</p><p>В ответ Джейн только разинул рот и не нашелся, что сказать.</p><p>— Я не скажу. Не переживай.<br/>
— Да я не переживаю, — чуть нервно ответил он, закрывая за ней дверь своей каюты. — Тебе все равно никто не поверит. Ведь не поверят же? — спросил он у себя и покосился на лежащего на краю кровати пони.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>